


No more statements

by Likenjay



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dehumanization, Eventual JonMartin but we have to get there first, Not Beta Read, Takes place during season 5, fearpocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likenjay/pseuds/Likenjay
Summary: "Archive." He broke the still silence they had been sitting in, swirling his red wine around in his glass, one leg folded over the other. The Archive looked up at him from where he was sitting at Jonah's feet."Yes Jonah?""Tell me what you see."An AU in which Jon loses his humanity and is practically owned by Jonelias, who keeps him locked up in a tower for safe keeping.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	No more statements

The murky crimson light of the apocalypse bathed the library in a dull red light as it seeped through the grand windows looking out upon the horrific ever shifting wastelands. Jonah looked out at the gruesome sight idly as a dreary grey rain, or whatever rain was now, began.

"Archive." He broke the still silence they had been sitting in, swirling his red wine around in his glass, one leg folded over the other. The Archive looked up at him from where he was sitting at Jonah's feet.

"Yes Jonah?"

"Tell me what you see."

At the command the Archive's eyes rolled back, sickly green tendrils creeping into it's eyes as more opened all over it's pockmarked face. The dark eyes emitted a green glow, the different pupils growing and contracting as it began to speak.

 _"The maddening Spiral has overtaken the minds of those who wander it's insides, lying to their senses and minds until there is nothing left to torment. The halls twist and contort themselves into twisting lies and desperation, mirrors and doorways shifting into walls and plaster. The elongated, curling monster chases them through it all, it's laughter ringing through the twisting space like a threat."_ Another one of it's eyes blinks, the iris a deep crimson.

 _"The Hunt chases, quick and mad. It's prey is too weak, too fragile for the chase and yet it still runs. Predator shifts into prey in a desperate heartbeat, as it is suddenly outmatched by a new member of the savage forest. Blood slicks the leaves and waters the thorns of violence, as another joins the fray moments after another is torn from it's body and self."_ The carmine iris blooms before the eye closes and open again, the deep red replaced by icy blue.

_"The Falling Titan plummets with it's prey, it's winds batting at their soul and ripping at its skin, rending it's useless lungs from it's screaming form. It steals the tears from their eyes as they fall into more sky, terrified of their ever accelerating decent but dreading their crashing, bursting, absolute landing. Moving and flowing with the wind that cuts like-"_

"That is enough."

All of the Archive's eyes snap shut in an instant, the green seeping from it's eyes as it obeys the commands it was given. Jonah rises from his lavish armchair and the Archive follows suit, rising from where it was kneeling on the floor. Jonah outreaches his arm and the Archive hands him his coat automatically, a practiced motion. 

"I'll be back tomorrow, Archive. Stay alone and observant. Without me, no one is around to protect you. How do you feel about that notion?"

It stared at Jonah, it's hollow gaze meeting his brimming with arrogance. "The Archive feels nothing at all." "Wonderful." Was all he said, was all that needed to be said, as Jonah left the library.

The Archive just walked to it's windows and stared out at the dreary apocalyptic landscape as the familiar sound of the door closing and locking rang through the room. A smaller dark pair of eyes opened under it's eyes as it began to speak to no one.

 _"The survivors, few in number, hide in their winding tunnels and hushed secrets."_ It absentmindedly traces the tracks the rain leaves on the glass with it's fingers, too caught up in it's sole purpose in the world. _"A fractured promise, a hushed assurance of security, the fading memory of what was. That is what they fight for, what they will use as the fire to ignite their explosive rage."_

It shudders now, as if the words that came spilling from it's mouth were burning it's tongue and searing it's throat. _"The eye is too large to see their insignificance, their growing resistance. The eye is too large to watch over itself in it's entirety. The eye's assent will be it's path to ruin."_

The Archive gasps as it finishes it's sermon, leaving it's post at the window to collapse into a chair. It's eyes shutter close, leaving it silence once more, the only sound being the steady drum of rain hitting glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you _so_ much for reading! This is a sort of a tester, so if I get a positive enough response I will (hopefully) continue writing this story!
> 
> Like how I write? Want to see more of this story in the future? Have any recommendations? Just want to say hi?  
> Please leave a comment and/or check me out on [Tumblr!](https://likenjay.tumblr.com/)


End file.
